Vampires Really Do Suck
by SnowFox16
Summary: Scott, a once normal high school student, is hidding something. With the arrival of his 'online friend' with no known background, suspicions rise. Will Scott be able to keep quiet or will everyone find out?
1. First Taste

Chapter 1:

Scott scaled the rusted six foot fence and jumped to the ground below. He landed with a thud into the dirt and rolled off to the side. A second later, another thud came from exactly were Scott had been. A dark figure stood straight and confidently made its way towards the smaller boy. Quickly, Scott jumped to his feet and ran in terror.

'_Why is he chasing me? Why am I being chased by this… This MONSTER?'_ Scott thought to himself as he crashed into someone in front of him and fell to the earth below.

Looking up he saw it was the creature from before. Slowly, it kneeled down and touched Scott's face with its hand. The cold touch sent a chill up Scott's spine as the fingers curled and caressed the side of his face. The figure placed its head into the crook of Scott's neck as the boy sat paralyzed in its grasp.

Scott felt the figure first kiss his neck softly then a sharp pain raced through his body. Scott let out a loud gasp and pushed weakly at the figure's chest, but instead of pulling away it just ignored him and drew the sweet red liquid out of Scott's body. Another shot of pain and Scott became dangerously lightheaded. The sky above spun rapidly and the ground seemed to drop from under him. After a few minutes of this torturous dizziness, Scott fainted in the creature's arms. Not caring what happened next, as long as he didn't wake up to the monster again. Even if that meant not waking up at all.


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 2:

Scott looked around. Darkness swallowed everything around him in a cloudy swirl. He couldn't see very far and it was almost impossible to get a bearing on his location. All he knew was that he wasn't where he was before.

"Stop… Stop it…" a voice weakly called from the surrounding darkness. "It hurts… Please… Stop…" Scott felt his chest tighten at the pleading voice.

"You can feel it can't you?" another voice came from the opposite direction. "The pain is only natural. You're changing."

Scott squinted hoping to see someone in the shadows, "Changing?"

A hand came around Scott's neck and lightly touched his cheek. Scott felt his back warm as a body was pressed against him. The someone behind him was taller and definitely a male.

The figure behind him laughed in a sugar-sweet voice, "Yes, my little rose. Changing. Everything is about to change for you. And that voice you hear, the one sobbing like a baby, that's you."

Scott furrowed his brow, "Me? I'm not crying. I haven't cried in years."

"That's not physical pain though. It's all in here." The man tapped his finger to the side of Scott's head. "And here." His hand moved to touch Scott's chest, right where his heart stood beating.

Scott shivered involuntarily at the chilling touch. The figure laughed and placed its head on Scott's shoulder, nuzzling into Scott's hair.

"Wh-why me?" Scott asked.

He didn't know this stranger and was too afraid to look at the face placed on his shoulder. Suddenly, the figure pulled away from Scott and moved back into the dark. "Why you? Why not? You have friends in high places if I'm not mistaken. This world isn't very kind to people like me, and you're that special individual who can help me out."

Scott turned to look in the direction of the man's voice. Even if he couldn't see the figure's face, he could still hear the threatening smile brightening his words.

"Someone like you?" Scott asked. He saw a small movement as the figure raised his hand into the light to point at him.

"You'll find out soon, my little rose." The man spun is finger in the air and made a thumbs down. The ground under Scott's feet became soft. Losing his balance, Scott fell back through the clouded darkness.

* * *

Scott let out a scream and jolted upright. Looking around, he noticed the white bed sheets over his legs and the blood bag dripping beside him. Following the clear string down to his left wrist, Scott became sick.

_'Was I really attacked last night?'_ he flexed his stiff fingers and thought about what had happened before he passed out. The adrenaline, the fear, the running, the pain… Scott's eyes grew wide and his hands flew to his neck. He couldn't feel any damage to his throat, but he couldn't be sure until he found a mirror.

Pushing the covers off of himself, he made his way to the bathroom, the IV following behind him quickly. In the mirror, Scott pulled back the hospital gown collar. Everything looked fine! No bruises, no puncture wounds, not even a small mark. Like nothing ever happened. The squeak of door hinges caught Scott's attention and his head shot towards the bathroom door.

"Hello, Mr. Kame… Mr. Kamela?" a woman's voice crawled over the floor and mixed in the air. Scott peaked around the corner and saw a nurse standing in the doorway. She smiled and adjusted the pink uniform she wore. "Good day, Mr. Kamela. You know, you shouldn't be standing yet."

Scott moved towards the bed and flopped down onto the covers, and the nurse pushed the IV back into its original spot. "What happened to me?" Scott asked.

The nurse looked surprised, "That's what we're suppose to ask you. We got a call late last night and was told a young woman found a young boy half dead. You had bled so much we had to hook you to that IV right away." Scott glanced at the dripping blood bag.

"I don't remember," Scott said after a few long moments of silence.

"Oh… Well, if you remember anything, please, don't hesitate to tell me or the doctor," the nurse's expression dropped. She smiled one last time and made her way to the door, her long blond her swinging behind her. She turned around as she reached the door and smiled, "And please think carefully. We don't want you missing any details." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Hospital

Chapter 3:

Throughout the day, doctors rushed in and out of Scott's room. At some point, Scott had been taken off of his IV and asked multiple questions as to why he had lost so much blood. The doctors did not find any bleeding points, so finding out he had lost so much of it shocked them. Every time they asked, Scott just replied with a dismissive 'I don't remember'. After they left, Scott would think back to the night before. He racked his brain for any idea as to what had really happened.

After an hour of silence, a male nurse entered the room. He wore a blue uniform and was holding Scott's hospital dinner on one of the yellow plastic trays every patient received. The man smiled at Scott and moved to close the door behind him. The nurse's wavy black hair fell perfectly around his face and his brown eyes glowed with unimaginable strength. Slowly, the man made his way over to the bed.

"Hello, Mr. Kamela. My name is Kamui. Miss Snowjoy couldn't make it up here to see you, so I'll be your nurse this evening." The smile never left the man's face as he spoke.

"Miss Snowjoy?" Scott questioned.

Kamui smiled even wider, "Yes. You know, the girl with the blond hair? Pink uniform?"

Scott suddenly thought back to the first person he saw here. So, her name was Snowjoy? What a weird name. "Yes, I remember her."

Kamui placed the tray in front of Scott using the small portable table in the corner. For a few minutes, Scott sat there looking at the food in disgust. He knew Kamui wouldn't leave until he was done, but just looking at the food made Scott sick. He remembered friends who had been hospitalized telling him the worst part was the food, and Scott wasn't about to see what they meant.

"Excuse me, sir. You need to eat the food, not stare at it. You'll feel much better once you have a full stomach. And once you're done eating, I can-"

Quickly, Scott pushed the stand away from him in silent frustration. The table hit into Kamui's hip, and the tray clattered to the ground. Kamui got the idea and became extremely quiet. Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Scott not wanting to talk and Kamui watching the scattered food on the ground.

Kamui was the first to speak up, "I'll go get something to clean this up." With that, Kamui scurried out of the room, leaving a dirty floor and an agitated Scott behind. Scott waited to hear the door click shut before he stood and went to the bathroom, making sure to step over the mess on the ground. Once he was past the mess, he immediately ran to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat, and throw up the little food left in his stomach. He didn't understand why he was doing this, but it seemed right at the moment. There was something about Kamui, Snowjoy, and this whole hospital that made Scott's stomach upset.

It took five minutes for Scott to expel everything from his stomach. When he was done, he caught his breath, flushed the toilet, and washed his face. Upon opening the door, he saw Kamui kneeling on the floor. His sleeves were rolled up above the elbow and a wet sponge in his hands which he dipped again and again into the dirt-water bucket. Kamui glanced up as Scott approached him, but looked down quickly in hopes not to get the boy angry again. Scott stepped over the mess again and crawled up into the bed again. Silence rolled over the boys again, only broken by the sound of the sponge plunging into the bucket water. When Kamui finished cleaning, he dropped the sponge into the dirt-water and picked the bucket up, slowly making his way towards the door.

When Kamui reached for the doorknob, Scott quietly called out, "Sorry…"

Kamui hesitated for a moment, then smiled over at Scott and left the room.

* * *

Author's Comment: Hi, everyone. I know I don't do the comments in this story, but I'd like to give a special thanks to Fang16Max for commenting on both my 1st and 2nd chapters. Love ya Fang!


End file.
